


HR Wells x Reader - Waking Up Papa Bear

by Austarus



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Baby Fluff, F/M, Fluff, For the Soft Boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austarus/pseuds/Austarus
Summary: Scrunching your face, you squeeze your already shut eyes even tighter as the sunlight rouses you from peaceful slumber, your dream world escapes you. You rub your face with a hand and regain a sense of gradual wakefulness, eyes adjusting to your shared room. A little noise escapes your throat, the ray of sunshine hits you as the slight glimmers of light filter through the cream colored blinds of your bedroom windows. You shift your arms under the pillow as you lay on your back, your pajama shirt rides up slightly as you squirm slightly.Turning your head as you settle the palms of your hand on top of your stomach, folding them there, your eyes scan over HR’s exhaustively asleep figure. His dark hair’s ruffled from sleep, snoring lightly as his broad back faces you. Breathing quietly to yourself, your eyes soften up before you maneuver you head to your beside counter, where you phone lies along with the baby monitor. As you pick up your phone you note the time. 9:30… I don’t want to get up though… You think, snuggling back under the warmth of the covers. Closing your eyes once more to fall back asleep, your ears perk up at a noise, which has your senses on wide alert.
Relationships: Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells & You, Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells/You, Earth-19 Harrison "HR' Wells/Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells/Reader
Kudos: 8





	HR Wells x Reader - Waking Up Papa Bear

Scrunching your face, you squeeze your already shut eyes even tighter as the sunlight rouses you from peaceful slumber, your dream world escapes you. You rub your face with a hand and regain a sense of gradual wakefulness, eyes adjusting to your shared room. A little noise escapes your throat, the ray of sunshine hits you as the slight glimmers of light filter through the cream colored blinds of your bedroom windows. You shift your arms under the pillow as you lay on your back, your pajama shirt rides up slightly as you squirm slightly.

Turning your head as you settle the palms of your hand on top of your stomach, folding them there, your eyes scan over HR’s exhaustively asleep figure. His dark hair’s ruffled from sleep, snoring lightly as his broad back faces you. Breathing quietly to yourself, your eyes soften up before you maneuver you head to your beside counter, where you phone lies along with the baby monitor. As you pick up your phone you note the time. *9:30… I don’t want to get up though…* You think, snuggling back under the warmth of the covers. Closing your eyes once more to fall back asleep, your ears perk up at a noise, which has your senses on wide alert.

A small gurgle followed by a fussy noise is emitted from the baby monitor to your baby’s room. You’re wide awake, eyes snapping open as your motherly instinct kicks in, blood pumping loudly in your ears and worry filling your heart. *Theo?* You gingerly push the covers off you, pulling them around HR so he can remain asleep. You cringe, body aching from moving all of a sudden from the bed. Grabbing one of your jackets that lay on the chair that has become a clothes rack for you, you put it on and pad hurriedly to Theo’s room. You step closer to the baby cradle in the midst of the pastel-green colored room with multiple baby toys arranged neatly. The changing bed next to the baby drawer full of clothes and diapers as the hanging animal mobile shook slightly with every movement.

“Hey, baby,” you coo to the young child, one hand on the white wooden cradle while the other reached out to Theo. The 1 year-old and a half extended a tiny limb to grasp your finger in his hand. Baby blue eyes wide with curiosity. You smile gently as the baby moves your finger around.

“Mommy’s here,” you coo and shift closer to gingerly carry the fragile baby. “Mommy loves you so much.” You place a kiss on Theo’s forehead, bouncing him slightly to elicit a giggle and wide smile. That same sunshine-y smile as HR. Goodness, you know you’ll never tire of either of them. You dread the day your baby boy grows up and goes off to kindergarten.

*Theodore… my baby*, you turn your head to look out the door, across Theo’s room was yours. You stroll out with your baby in your arms, one hand resting on his back so he doesn’t fall back, and meander into your room. Your eyes glance over HR, who now resides on his back with a pillow clutched to his chest in one arm, before falling back to Theo. *Our baby…*

To this day, the thought of Theo coming into the world and being here with you and HR… A bundle of joy, the product of your love with the Earth-19 novelist… It still tugs at your heart, melting, so much that tears prick at you eyes out of happiness. You quickly wipe them away with the back of your palm. *I love them so much.* You hadn’t thought that this, *love so strong yet willing*, would ever be in your story. You didn’t think anyone would ever want you, but… then HR came to Earth 1…

You kiss the top of Theodore’s head once more, a soft smile on your face as you step out of you room, phone in your back pocket. “How about we get you changed out of your pj’s and get something to eat while daddy sleeps?” You talk to the baby in a low, but soft voice as you comb his floofy hair to the side. Baby blue eyes just watch you with big and innocent eyes, tiny hands gripping onto your shirt.

—

You head out to the kitchen with Theo, who keeps gurgling incomprehensible noises, in fresh clothes for the day with your pajamas in the basket, ready for a wash. You wiped his little butt and changed his diaper along with dabbing on some lightly-scented lotion. Caitlin was proud of Theo’s developing verbal skills, well in this case all the gibberish noises he makes, as well as his motor functions. *He should be able to crawl soon, Caity said so and she’s a good doctor so…*

“Aahh fffft maa,” your baby fiddles with his own fingers as you seat him in his reclined chair, the bottled milk of baby formula and some napkins (in case some milk splutters out of his mouth) on the table beside you. Because last time you set anything infront of Theo, like the fruity yogurt cup you had for breakfast, he would make a mess out of it. “Maa,” he squirms in his seat, arms out stretched to you.

—

After feeding Theo, you clean the baby up because he managed to still somehow get messy. “Silly baby,” you chuckle with a soft smile on your face, wiping his chin with the soft wipes. Theo gives you a toothless grin, automatically melting your heart. *This baby is too precious… I blame HR.*

“Up we go,” you stand up slowly, cradling him close to your chest with one hand secured at his back. He busies himself with your gold-chained necklace, adorning a golden star. It was the one that HR had gotten you for your first anniversary together. Looking to the clock, you furrow your eyebrows at the current time. *11:22? Already? Time really does fly.*

“Looks like we should wake up papa bear,” you whisper to Theo, rubbing your nose against his smaller one, a happy noise to fall from his mouth. “Right, Teddy?”

“Ahh daaa mm,” Theodore murmurs, before patting your collarbone in what you can only assume agreement with your words. 

“I’ll take that as a yes, my little cutie pie”

You gently padded through the small apartment with socked feet, reaching your room to find your lean husband still slumbering with pleasant dreams. The covers were thrown off to the side haphazardly, only covering a part of his midsection as light snores escape him. *Literally an angel, I almost feel bad for doing this.* You held in a giggle, creeping closer until reaching the bed an idea sparking in your mind as Teddy held onto you tight. 

“Daaa,” he made a little noise as you set him down on HR’s chest stomach first. Of course, HR doesn’t really register the baby weight on him because he’s asleep and well… he’s all buff too. But that rant and power-point on HR’s godly designed body is a discussion for another day.

You gave your baby boy a gentle forehead kiss once he was situated. Teddy looked up at you before gingerly maneuvering his head to look at his dad, uttering “Daa” then looking around a bit more. 

You pulled out your phone and decided to make a little video out of this entire exchange. “Go on, honey bun,” you whisper, getting on your knees and resting your elbows on the mattress to HR’s side with the camera trained on your boys. “Wake daddy up, Teddy.” Your baby only looked up at you before looking down with a little frown and pouty lips, noises falling out of Theodore’s mouth as he squirms. 

“Daa, daaa, daaa,” you giggled when he started doing that little cute shriek, patting your husband’s sturdy chest. A groan erupted from HR’s throat as Theo continued his assault, the older man languidly returning to reality and registering the tiny child on top of him and the sound of your giggling. Scrunching his nose, HR blinks awake and rubbing his face with a strong hand from any remnant of sleep. The awakening novelist moved his body slightly, hands resting on the child laid on him.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” you whisper, saving the video and tucking your phone away to lean closer, giving HR’s stubbly cheek a kiss. Baby Theo had stopped when he felt HR move a bit, gripping tightly to HR’s shirt.

“I’ve been kissed by an angel, and it looks like another has made his place on my chest. I must be blessed today.”

*I’m the one that’s blessed… you jumped over to E1 and made your way into my heart…* “Is that so?” You quirk an eyebrow at him when his baby blue gaze meets yours. A deep chuckle resonates in the room from HR. Teddy watched you as he leaned for an actual kiss from you, which you sweetly gave him.

“Apfftt maa.” Pulling away, your head snapped to Theo, getting your full attention.

“Teddy, what did we say about spitting like that?” You lightly scold the baby, obviously not meaning any harm as you pull out a napkin and gingerly wipe his mouth. He only kicked his feet while HR moved to sit up, holding your baby tightly as he adjusts himself. The tall man places a his on Theodore’s forehead, playing with his silky dark hair that mirrors his own.

Teddy just rests his head against HR’s shoulder, playing with his shirt. “Da!” HR pats the spot beside him for you to sit. Doing so, you take your spot beside him and pass him the glass of water that HR keeps on his bedside table in case he gets thirsty at night or early morning if he was to go on a run. Your Earth-19 novelist takes a swift drink before handing it back to you. After setting the glass cup down you rest your head against his chest, closing your eyes and relishing in this quiet moment with HR curling his arm around you. Listening to his strong heartbeat always eased your worries, but you couldn’t help but think that maybe blessed things do come to those who do good and wait.


End file.
